Till Death do us Part, and Maybe Longer
by the homo club
Summary: Michael's crushed when he finds out Gavin's been murdered, as any good friend should be. Thing is, Michael wanted to be more then friends. He just wishes that he could have told Gavin that. (Ghost!Gavin, Mavin, Michael/Gavin, Roosterteeth. Major character death, but it's got a fluffy ending!)


It was terrifying.

Not just to Michael, to everyone. To Geoff and Griffon, to Ray and Jack; everyone. No one could believe quite what the news, police or anyone said about the man. No one wanted to believe it.

Gavin Free has been murdered.

At first, everyone thought it was some kind of joke, and as soon as whoever was filming it got their laugh, Gavin would pop out from behind a corner to scare them or something stupid. Michael was certain of it.

But when the police showed up to question everyone, when Gavin's picture came up on the news..

They knew it wasn't a joke.

And it was _terrifying._

Gavin was on his way home from work, walking because Geoff had already left from the office. He was half way there when a group of men pulled Gavin into their car. They killed him, stabbing his chest several times. Soon after, they dumped Gavin's body in a grove of trees just a few miles away from the office. A few hours later, one of the men turned himself in, and ratted out the others.

Work was let out. Productions stopped, everyone (even those who didn't know Gavin well) was sent home. Michael, and everyone in Achievement Hunter was excused for as long as they needed. It wasn't long before the fans caught on, and soon the goodbye posts on Tumblr and Facebook became too much for Michael to handle.

He was sitting alone on his couch, all lights turned off, the only light coming from the dim glow of his TV. At first, he was numb. He couldn't believe that he would never hear his laugh again, or see his smile, or hear his name roll off of the Brit's tongue. He was too shocked to feel the pain. Yet.

It didn't take long, though.

It was triggered by a post he saw on the internet: "I can't believe this.. Gavin's fucking gone. This is way too much. I can't believe Team Nice Dynamite will never fight together ever again.."

That really hit Michael hard.

_"Team Nice Dynamite will never fight ever again.."_

Before he could really even realize it, he was clutching onto the diamond shaped necklace around his neck, tears rushing down his flushed cheeks. His shoulders heaved, and he was full out sobbing, crying out a string of his best friends' name. He couldn't - wouldn't - believe it. Gavin could never die. He was too happy to die. Too cheery. Too perfect.

And then the streams of tears rushing down Michael's face suddenly got worse. Gavin didn't know. He didn't know how much Michael loved him. He didn't know that Michael always thought about holding his hand, kissing his soft lips, holding him close while they slept. He didn't know, and now he'll _never _know.

"F-Fuck, Gavin, I-I'm so fucking s-sorry. I love you so f-fucking much." Michael managed to choke out, never letting go of the little charm around his neck. His body was shaking, and his breathing was reduced to mere gasps between tears. He wanted him back. He_ needed _him back. He needed his boy. He needed Gavin.

So he started praying between tears to whatever God was listening. "P-Please, just fucking _please _d-don't make him be dead. H-He can't f-fucking die. I fucking l-love him, p-please just let him be alive s-so I can say that." He choked out, squeezing his eyes shut. But that didn't help much, because an image of the Brit was seared onto the inside of his eyelids. With his wild hair and lopsided smile, bubbly laugh and bright green eyes..

"I don't have to be alive for you to tell me, you sausage."

Michael stopped. He stopped everything, even breathing. He was completely still for a few moments before looking up.

He saw him. He saw Gavin.

He saw his lopsided smile, his wild hair and bright green eyes. He had what could only be described as an angelic glow around him, and Michael took notice to many bruises and cuts that ran along the Brit's body, and in particular, a large, red stain in the center of Gavin's chest.

Michael realized what exactly that stain was pretty quickly.

"G-Gavin..? How..?"

"How? Don't be a moron! I'm a ghost!" Gavin answered, throwing his bruised arms up in the air. "I'm on last calls! I'm going around to visit everyone." He said with a smile. "So? You're just gonna sit there like a little pleb? Or do you have something to say?" He questioned.

Michael stood up slowly, walking to Gavin. His tears had stopped flowing, though they were threatening to spill over yet again. He hesitated slightly, but reached out a careful hand to Gavin's cheek. Surprisingly, his hand didn't go through his body. His skin was warm and soft, as if he were still alive.

Michael's hand found itself placed on Gavin's cheek, and soon enough, they were standing surprisingly close. Gavin was warm like an alive person, but he gave off a wave of heat as well. Being close to Gavin like this felt like being close to a fire, Michael noted.

"Well?"

With only a few more moments of hesitation, Michael gently pressed his lips to Gavin's. He was slow, unsure, at first, but Gavin soon kissed back just as softly. The heat around Gavin flared up for a moment, though it soon faded back down. They held the soft, warm kiss for what seemed to be minutes, and finally, Michael pulled back slightly, their lips still practically touching. "Well, that really spoke volumes."

Michael laughed quietly at Gavin, and looked him over. His bruises were gone, cuts healed. His clothes here no longer tattered, the stain in the center of his chest disappeared. "Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah, Gavin?"

"I love you. I know I tend to be pretty shallow, but.. I really mean it this time. I love you, Michael Jones."

Michael smiled softly, and a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you too, Gavin.. I do, I really, really do." He promised, hand still placed lightly on Gavin's cheek.

"What do you say, then? Even in death, we can still get married."

Michael laughed a bit, and nodded. "I do, you little fucker." With that, Gavin smiled. He took the creeper necklace off, and placed it around Michael's neck. Michael did the same, putting his diamond necklace around Gavin's neck. "I'll always be here, Michael. Even if you can't always see me." Michael nodded, and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Till death do us part." Gavin said lightly, taking Michael's free hand into his.

Michael smiled, and wiped away a tear that rolled down Gavin's cheek. "Maybe longer."

Gavin smiled back, and they pressed their lips together for yet another soft, precious, gentle kiss. "I love you so much." Michael said softly against Gavin's lips.

"I love you too. Please, never forget that."

Michael nodded, and let the tears flow down his cheeks as the heat from Gavin wrapped around him and the man before him disappeared into a warm flash of light.

"Yeah.. Till death do us part.. Maybe longer."

~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~

After that, Michael could tell when Gavin was there. It could be a book falling off of a shelf randomly, to dicks drawn all over said book; Michael knew Gavin followed him around. Only sometimes he could see him. Only in those truly special, lovely times, when they would be able to hold each other and kiss, did Michael get to hear Gavin's lovely voice.

Even when Michael grew older and older, having already been gone from the thriving RoosterTeeth company for many years, Michael still knew Gavin was there. He would still find little notes with dicks drawn on them, signed "Gavvy Wavvy" or "Your lovely little boy".

So there was no fear when Michael was laying down to bed, and a warmth crept up his legs until it clenched onto his heart. He didn't panic when he couldn't breathe, and when he fell to his bed. He didn't fight of the sleep that he knew was coming.

And he was right not to. Because when he woke up, Gavin was sitting next to him in the grass, dressed in the same clothes that he wore the day he was murdered, clean of any stains. He was young, back in his early 20's, and Gavin was too. So Michael sat up, and kissed his cheek. "Oh! You're awake."

"Mhm. Where are we, Gav?"

"Heaven. Our version of it, anyways. Look!" Gavin pointed down the hill they were sitting on, and Michael looked down to see the rest of the guys from AH waving, swords hanging at their hips. "Hey cockbites! Get your asses down here, we're gonna go fight the Enderdragon!" Geoff called up with a smile.

And with that, Michael and Gavin were running down the hill together, smiling when they reached the others. "Hey man! Took you forever to die. How was life? Get some kids or somethin'?" Ray asked with a smile, handing him an iron sword.

"Fuck no! It's me and Gav forever, Ray. Till death do us part."

Gavin laughed, and grabbed Michael's hand as the others started walking.

"Definitely longer."


End file.
